Banana no Nana Continuation
by Deltahalo241
Summary: More of an alternate ending then a continuation, this is how I would have ended the manga 'Banana no Nana' you should read the manga in order to understand everything and to know what the characters look like. One-shot. Warning contains Yuri/Shoujo Ai (otherwise known as a Girl x Girl relationship)


Banana no Nana Continuation.

Nana and Ringo looked down at their planet; it was gradually growing closer as the moon god began its descent to destroy the world. Nana and Ringo knew that they had to stop it before it was too late.

Ringo activated her Limit Breaker while Nana prepared her most powerful attack, together they lauched the assault on the moon god. The attack was powerful enough to send them out of the moons gravitational field and also strong enough to send the moon out of its orbit.

Ringo and Nana turned to face the planet they were rapidly approaching; both were holding their breath as they were still in space. Finally they began their descent into the atmosphere; Ringo used several low powered kicks to slow their descent enough so that Nana could prepare her 'Banana Parachute'

Nana activated her Banana Parachute which slowed their descent even further, now they were slowly drifting towards the ground on the banana parachute.

"Nana" said Ringo as they drifted downwards.

"What is it Ringo-chan?" asked Nana, the slow descent was having a calming feeling on her.

"I just wanted you to know that, I love you" Ringo said, her voice was quavering and it was obvious that she was terrified.

"What's wrong Ringo?" asked Nana, she felt as if she had all the time in the world to work out Ringos worries as their descent was so slow.

"I...I can't help but think that they'll do something horrible to us once we land" Ringo finally revealed her concerns and they caused Nana to frown.

Nana quickly brightened up and turned to face Ringo "Don't worry" she said "I won't let them do anything to you! Besides I promised that I would change the world into a fun, free place for everyone didn't I?"

Ringo looked down for a moment, before looking at Nana again with a smile on her face "Yeah" she said "Yeah you did"

Nana and Ringo leaned closer to each and shared a kiss.

"Uuuaaww!" screeched Nana "Look out, it's one of those giant crows!"

"Can we combat it from up here!" asked Ringo as she watched the crow approaching them rapidly.

"I can try" called back Nana "but it will be difficult, seeing as we can't risk damaging the parachute"

Nana prepared a Banana bow and started firing at the approaching crow however the arrows did little to nothing on the giant monster. Nana and Ringo hugged each other close as they waited for their fate. However it never came.

Nana peeked out of her eyes just in time to see the crow light up in fire, she continued to stare, shocked at the scene playing out before her. She looked down and noticed that they were much closer to the ground then they had originally thought and standing below them were all their companions, Kagami was surrounded by flames and smiling up at the two young adventurers.

"You took your time didn't you!" she called up to them.

Nana couldn't help but smile at them "yeah! Sorry, we got a little sidetracked!" she called back down, eventually the parachute landed and Nana and Ringo crawled out from under it.

Ringo immediately ran to her father and enveloped him in a huge hug "I did it dad, I went on an adventure!" she was overjoyed.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kagami as she watched over the scene.

"Well now I need to become a king!" said Nana "I will make this world fun and free for everyone!" confidence oozed out of her at seemingly no end.

"I believe that you will accomplish your goal master" spoke Butou from beside Nana.

"Screw believing I _KNOW_ it's going to happen!" shouted the Fortune Teller from nearby.

"Master, someone wishes to speak with you" said Butou from Nana's side "they just arrived, though in a rather strange manner"

Nana turned around and was shocked at who she saw laying there "Mitsukami?!" she said shocked "I haven't seen you since you tried to kick us out of the villiage!"

Mitsukami was lying in a large basin of water which seemed to have been customised so that the water itself powered the driving mechanism, instead of needing some henchmen to push her around. "I came to see how you were doing, after that whole fiasco they stripped my title of chief and kicked me out, I would have died had it not been for the help of some nearby Samaritans" she explained.

"So...Have you come to get revenge?" Nana asked while Ringo activated her Limit Breaker and got into a defensive position.

"No" replied Mitsukami "I simply came to see how you were getting along in the adventuring life and to offer you support should you need it"

"Thank you!" replied Nana "But why? Isn't it our fault that you lost your position?"

"Yes it is" said Mitsukami "however all my life I have been confined to this bath tub, I always wanted the freedom to do what I wanted. That was why I was jealous of you, you were free to pursue your dream and you weren't afraid to back down when the going got tough, so I have come to offer you support, because I think you have the means to be a great king"

Ringo deactivated her Limit breaker and stepped forward, she placed her hand on Nana's and looked her in the eyes "I will follow you anywhere Nana, we won't be apart again so you have my support" she said.

Slowly everyone else did the same, they all placed their hands on Nanas and swore to always help and defend one another.

"All right then! Let's do this!" shouted Nana "Let's make this world a Fun and Free place and most importantly; Let's have an Adventure!"

The people around her cheered and they set off on their latest quest.

"And that is the ending to this story" spoke a girl as she closed a book and looked at the people surrounding her.

"What?" said one of the young boys "I thought earlier you said they stayed on the moon when they attacked and when flying across space never to be seen again?"

"That is one of the endings this tale has, however many historians argue over which is correct" answered the girl.

"But which one is correct?" asked another one of the kids surrounding her.

"It's up to you" she responded "personally, I like this ending better"

"Do people still have powers like that today?" asked another of the kids.

"After the moon was sent flying into space the powers people had slowly began to disappear, there are records that Mitsukami and the other members of her family were finally able to leave their baths. Now over one thousand years later, no trace of these powers remain in people or the land, even the frozen people in the cave started immerging soon after the event" answered the girl. She looked at their entranced faces and continued "because of what happened during that time Adventuring was no longer looked down upon, in some places it was even encouraged!" she smiled brightly at the kids and then spoke again "It's getting rather late, you should head back home"

The kids with their questions answered got up from where they were sitting and returned to their households, meanwhile the girl remained where she sat and looked at the book she was holding, on the front cover it said:

'Ringo and Nana's Great book of Adventures'

The girl smiled and looked up at the sky.

"This book has been passed down my Family line for over one thousand years" she said proudly to herself "One day, I'm gonna be just like Nana and Ringo, after all if it weren't for them then I wouldn't be alive today! So someday soon, I'm going to go on an Adventure"

_Fin_


End file.
